Bubbling Spring Azalea
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20976 |no = 1571 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 133 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 30, 33, 36, 66, 70, 74, 78 |normal_distribute = 11, 13, 14, 12, 15, 14, 11, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 15, 30, 33, 36, 39, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 10, 9, 8, 13, 11, 9, 7, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 5, 10, 7, 5, 5, 11, 10, 8, 6, 6, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 9, 7, 5, 5, 10, 9, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A member of the Imperial Guard who helped to subjugate a great demonic threat against the Empire. Azalea joined the Imperial Guard with her older sister, and though her skills were inferior to those of her sibling, she was able to progress rapidly under the tutelage of a promising knight in line for commandership. When the first emperor of Randall was assassinated, she volunteered her services to capture the killer. However, her superiors believed that the attachment she felt for the mission's target would compromise her, and was thus assigned to a demon slaying mission instead. Although the battle against the demons proved to be an arduous one, she was ultimately successful in her endeavors. Following these events she began requesting land survey missions, visiting a vast number of regions as if in search of someone. |summon = Huh? I was summoned?! Are you sure you didn't want my sister? I mean, I'll still do whatever I can, of course! |fusion = I want to be closer to him! I want be of some help... This power should do the trick! |evolution = | hp_base = 5034 |atk_base = 2040 |def_base = 2007 |rec_base = 2053 | hp_lord = 7239 |atk_lord = 2805 |def_lord = 2736 |rec_lord = 2799 | hp_anima = 8131 |rec_anima = 2561 |atk_breaker = 3043 |def_breaker = 2498 |def_guardian = 2974 |rec_guardian = 2680 |def_oracle = 2617 |rec_oracle = 3156 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Purifying Light |lsdescription = 50% boost Def, Rec, max HP, hugely boosts Fire, Water elemental damage & 15% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types |lsnote = 100% elemental damage |bb = Tres Mirage |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts Water types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, Spark damage restores HP for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Fire, Water types for 2 turns |bbnote = 100% Atk, Def, Rec, heals 300-400 HP & 10% reduction |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Imperial Guard: Rose Cleaver |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def and Rec for 3 turns, considerably boosts Rec relative to Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts Water types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & hugely boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 160% Def, Rec, 50% Rec to Def, 100% Atk, Def, Rec for Water types & 125% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Vierges |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Water attack on all foes, activates Water barrier, enormously boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns, huge damage reduction from Fire, Water types for 3 turns & fully restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 25,000 HP barrier, 400% elemental damage & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Ambition Yields Power |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & Spark damage reduction |esnote = 25% reduction |evofrom = |evointo = 20977 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Pot |evomats6 = Water Idol |evomats7 = Water Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians II |addcatname = Azalea1 }}